To dissolve ozone into water has the effect of sterilization for vegetables, fruits, fishes, meats, etc. Thereby the ozone solution is advantageous in cleaning and sterilization. This is because the ozone is decomposed in water rapidly so as to have a strong oxidization effect.
In the prior art, air stones are placed in a barrel for diffusing ozone in the water. However it is not affective for dissolving ozone since the ozone cannot uniform diffuse in water. Thereby the current technology confines the effect of the ozone solution.